


Dean lidia con la muerte de Charlie

by AFandomLover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s10e22 The Prisoner, Post-Episode: s10e22 The Prisoner
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFandomLover/pseuds/AFandomLover
Summary: Tras la muerte de Charlie, Dean está enfadado con Sam, con Cas, con el mundo. Necesita que alguien le recuerde lo que de verdad importa. Sam y Cas pueden ayudarle.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 4





	Dean lidia con la muerte de Charlie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dean faces Charlie's death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9111172) by [AFandomLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFandomLover/pseuds/AFandomLover). 



> Esta historia ocurre durante el episodio 10x22. Está basado en la promo.
> 
> Esta es la traducción de mi primera fanfic (original en inglés) y, aunque el español es mi primera lengua, estoy más acostumbrada a escribir en inglés, así que siento cualquier error que haya cometido.
> 
> Todos los comentarios constructivos son bien recibidos : )

Tras la muerte de Charlie, Dean puede sentir su ira crecer a medida que pasa el tiempo. Todavía en shock, levanta su cuerpo en sus brazos, lo cubre, y lo coloca en el asiento trasero del coche. Más tarde, con ayuda de Sam, quema su cuerpo y, en ese momento, Sam decide romper el silencio:

" _Lo siento-_ "

" _Cállate. Ni se te ocurra disculparte. Está muerta y es por tu culpa. Voy a matar a quien haya hecho esto. Pagarán por lo que le han hecho_ "

" _Deja que te ayud-_ "

" _Ni se te ocurra venir conmigo. Ya no puedo confiar en ti, me mentiste, convenciste a Cas y Charlie para que me mintieran y mira lo que pasó. No vas a venir conmigo. Adiós, Sammy_ "

Dean enciende el Impala y se aleja de Sam, de Charlie. La principal razón por la que no quiere que Sam le acompañe es que le asusta lo que podría hacerle, lo que la marca haría para herir a su hermano. No puede poner a Sammy en peligro de esa manera. Sabe que le ha hecho daño, pero es por su bien.

: * : * : * :

Después de todo lo que ha hecho, toda la gente a la que ha torturado y matado, Sam y Cas consiguen encontrarlo. En realidad, es Dean quien los encuentra. Mientras Sam lo está buscando, entra en el búnker y se encuentra a Cas solo. Cuando Cas lo ve, parece preocupado, aunque aliviado. _Seguramente cree que todavía hay esperanzas de salvarme_. Cas se acerca a él y Dean puede ver una mirada extraña en sus ojos.

" _Dean_ "

" _Para. No te muevas_ "

Pero Cas no se detiene, sigue acercándose y solo para cuando está lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarlo. Dean lo mira con odio en los ojos y levanta una mano hacia Cas pero, de repente, lo empuja y empieza a golpearle. Pelean durante unos minutos, destruyendo la habitación, hasta que Dean para y dice:

" _¡No te muevas!_ "

Dean apunta un arma a su cabeza y Cas se detiene, mirando a Dean a los ojos.

" _¿Por qué me mentiste? ¿Por qué no detuviste a Sam? Podías haber salvado a Charlie. ¿Por qué no estabas con ella? Te necesitaba"_

_Las lágrimas empiezan a caer por sus mejillas._

_"Es todo por tu culpa. Ni tú ni Sam me hicisteis caso y ahora Charlie está muerta. Le dije que el libro era peligroso y no me hizo caso. ¿Por qué nunca me hace caso?_ "

" _Dean, te queremos. Charlie te quería. Solo intentábamos ayudarte, y ese libro puede ser nuestra única oportunidad de hacerlo_ "

" _¡Cállate! Dejad de decir eso, ¿no os habéis parado a pensar que igual no quiero que me salvéis? Que he hecho cosas terribles que -_ "

En ese momento, Sam entra en la habitación y, cuando ve la situación, el búnker destrozado y a Dean llorando con Cas a punta de pistola, sabe que tiene que hacer algo.

" _Dean, yo-_ "

_"No digas nada"_

" _Dean, necesito que me escuches, ¿vale? Escúchame_ "

Sam mira a su hermano, que todavía no ha bajado el arma.

 _"Eres mi hermano y te quiero, así que por supuesto que voy a hacer todo lo posible por salvarte_ _. Una vez me dijiste que no hay nada, pasado o presente, que pondrías por delante de mi. También me dijiste que te asustaba lo que estarías dispuesto a hacer por mí o papá. Así que intenta recordar lo mucho que te importo, o Cas. Has confiado en él desde el primer momento. Siempre ha estado a tu lado. Te rescató del infierno, te protegió en el purgatorio. Siempre ha estado ahí para ti. Es parte de la familia. Necesito a mi hermano, Cas te necesita. Te necesitamos y tú nos necesitas. Sé que la hemos cagado, muchas veces, pero por eso te necesitamos. Necesito que estés ahí cuando me equivoque. Dean, por favor, si no es por mí, hazlo por Cas. No ha hecho nada malo, él-_ "

 _"¡Vale, ya es suficiente_ _! Me estás diciendo que debería olvidar que mi hermano, a quien incluso le he perdonado cuando me dijo que no me salvaría, ¿tiene la culpa de la muerte de Charlie? El hermano que siempre me ha defraudado, primero dejándome atrás para ir a la universidad, después confiando más en un demonio que en mí y liberando a Lucifer, quien no se molestó en rescatarme cuando estuve un año atrapado en el purgatorio, cuyo Cielo no tiene una mísera mención de mí, y ¿por qué? Oh, si, porque te quiero, ¿no? También quería a Charlie, Bobby, Kevin, papá, mamá... todos ellos, eran mi familia y ahora están todos muertos. Cada vez que me importa alguien acaban muertos, o peor. ¡Ya he conseguido que os maten a los dos! No voy a volver, así que ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Eh? ¿Atraparme en la mazmorra otra vez? No soy un demonio, no sabes como curarme. Puede llevarte años encontrar una cura, ¿estás dispuesto a hacerle eso a tu propio hermano a quien, como dices, quieres?_ "

Sam mete la mano en el bolsillo, algo que no pasa desapercibido para Dean.

" _Que, ¿vas a ponerme las esposas otra vez? No funcionarán, ya te lo dije. No soy un demonio. Yo-_ "

Dean reconoce lo que Sam tiene en la mano y baja la pistola.

_"¿Qué es eso_ _?_ _"_

Sam tiene el amuleto en la mano y se lo enseña a Dean.

_"Te lo regalé cuando éramos niños porque te quiero y era lo único que podía darte. Nunca te lo quitaste, nunca. Durante 20 años, hasta que te hice daño. Así que lo recogí, esperando el día en el que volverías a estar orgulloso de mí. Entonces escuché lo que le dijiste a la chica del musical, le dijiste que no necesitabas un símbolo para saber lo que sientes por tu hermano, por mí. Pero creo que ahora si lo necesitas"_

Sam puede ver las lágrimas cayendo por las mejillas de Dean, así que se acerca a él y le da el amuleto. Dean lo coge y lo mira durante un rato, hasta que siente tanto dolor en su corazón que cae de rodillas. Entonces, mira a su hermano y a Cas. Puede ver que los dos están dolidos, física y emocionalmente. Cruza la mirada con Cas y sabe que le entiende sin tener que decir nada.

_"Dean"_

_"Cas"_ , solloza Dean.

Cas no soporta ver así a su humano, el hombre por el que se rebeló, en ese estado, así que se le acerca, y trata de darle un abrazo y decirle que todo saldrá bien.

_"No"_

Dean puede ver en sus ojos que está dolido.

_"¿Cómo puedes mirarme a los ojos? He estado a punto de matarte. Si Sam no hubiera aparecido, lo habría hecho. Te habría matado. Solo merezco que me odies, que me odiéis los dos"_

_"Dean. No hay nada que puedas decir o hacer que haga que te abandone”_

Dean no es capaz de mirarlo a los ojos, así que mira hacia el suelo.

_"Dean, por favor. Háblanos. No te vamos a juzgar, y lo sabes. Solo queremos recuperar a nuestro amigo, nuestro hermano"_

Dean se siente como la mierda, pero alza su mirada y se levanta. Peor que nunca antes en su vida. Siempre se ha odiado, odiado lo que ha ve en el espejo. Lo ha ocultado durante años, pero nunca antes había sentido tanta repulsión por ninguna criatura como siente por si mismo en este momento. Cas parece leer sus pensamientos porque se acerca aun más, sus cuerpos casi tocándose, y dice:

_"Cuando te conocí, te dije que las cosas buenas ocurren y, desde ese día, he intentado mostrarte que eres un buen hombre que merece ser salvado. He visto tu alma en su peor momento, cuando torturabas en el infierno. Incluso entonces, era pura, ese fue el momento en el que me di cuenta que me cambiarias la vida. Me enseñaste sobre el libre albedrío y me aceptaste en tu familia. Aunque te he fallado, seguiste confiando en mí y, contra todo pronóstico, conseguiste perdonarme. Se que te odias más a ti mismo que a cualquier criatura con la que luchas, pero no deberías. Eres un hombre honorable y valiente que pone la vida de los demás antes que la suya. Deberías estar orgulloso de ti mismo"_

Vuelve a mirar a Dean a los ojos, rodea su cuerpo con su brazo y Dean se acerca y le da un abrazo, adorando sentir a su ángel en sus brazos. Empieza a llorar otra vez y Cas lo abraza más fuerte.

Dean, con el amuleto todavía en la mano, se gira hacia Sam, se pone el colgante, y se acerca a su hermano. Una vez allí, lo abraza como todas esas veces cuando eran niños. Es uno de esos abrazos con los que le hace saber lo mucho que lo necesita, a pesar de todas las terribles cosas que le pueda decir.


End file.
